Last Legacy
by Szenka
Summary: Évekkel ezelőtt, elvettek tőle mindent ami addig fontos volt neki. Most egy új esélyt kapott a sorstól, egy új világban. De vajon valaha is be fog-e illeszkedni? Vagy megtébolyul és ezzel a sorsa megpecsételődik? Olvasd és kiderül...
1. Egy új világ, pár meglepetéssel

******Í****rói megjegyzés:** Az első pár fejezet némileg különbözik a későbbiektől, szóval csak olvass el még párat, aztán dönts. (Másik magyart itt úgyse találsz...) Kellemes olvasást!  


* * *

_**Első fejezet:  
Egy új világ, pár meglepetéssel...**_

_**Július 9. Szombat**_

_**„Végre. Több évnyi kutatás és előkészület után minden a helyén van. Ma végre nyugodtan aludhatok és holnap kora reggel, örökre elhagyom ezt a világot. Már szinte semmi sincs, ami ide kötne, de nem is fog hiányozni. Hazatérhetek arra a vidékre ahol, feltételezhetően az őseim is éltek egykoron, békében és harmóniában egy már elfeledett fajjal. Haza… **__**Equestriába."  
**_

* * *

„Eddig minden hiba nélkül megy. A térmágia működik, a portál megnyílt és stabil is maradt. Fölkapom a zsákomat, és a viharvert gitáromat és mehetünk."

Mielőtt élete legnagyobb útján megtenné, az első lépést, a magányos vándor körbenézett az elmúlt pár héten rejtekéül szolgáló öreg viskón és a viskó körüli még öregebb erdőn. Hiányozni fog neki egy kicsit ez a világ, de reméli, hogy soha többé nem kell visszatérnie. Túl sok rossz emléke van itt.  
Az átjáró elé lépett, mély levegőt vett, lehunyta a szemét és átlépett.

Ahogy átlépett érezte, ahogy zuhanni kezd, majd pár pillant múlva valami keménnyel találkozott, ami szerencséjére a föld volt. Feltápászkodott és mikor kinyitotta a szemét nem hitt a látványnak, amivel fogadta az új világ. Egy tisztáson állt egy szemkápráztatóan szép erdő közepén, ahol olyan csend honolt, hogy hallotta a fák között átsuhanó szelet és a madarakat a fákon, a tüdeje pedig olyan tiszta levegővel telt meg amilyet még soha sem tapasztalt. Egy gyönyörű új világ és egy új élet vár rá teli reménnyel. De ezeket még váratta egy percig, előbb végignézett magán, mert meg akart bizonyosodni mindene megvan-e.

„Két láb, Két kéz, tíz ujj, a szívem ver és van rajtam ruha. A táska és a gitár húzza a vállaim, tehát azok is megvannak. Elmondhatom, hogy egyben átjutottam, mint az ősmagyarok a Vereckei-hágón. Most hogy ez megvan, másodszor, van-e valaki a közelemben? A Lélek-radar tökéletes lesz. Pofonegyszerű mágia és elég nagy területet látok be vele egyszerre."

Lehunyta szemeit, elcsendesítette az elméjét és csak arra az egyre összpontosított, hogy meghallja a lelkek muzsikáját. Az arcán és kezén lévő tetoválások lassan izzani és kéken világítani kezdenek, majd hirtelen elsötétülnek.

„Éééss, semmi. Mi a szösz? Semmi élet? De hallom a madarakat. Valami nem stimmel."

Az utazó ujjaival csettintett párat, majd újra és újra egyre gyorsabban és hevesebben, míg végül hangot adott az indulatának.

- Ááá, gyerünk már. Csodás, még egy szimpla tűzgolyót se tudok létrehozni. Az átjáró minden erőmet leszívhatta. *sóhaj* Mindegy, maradjuk optimisták, távozzatok negatív szellemek, varázslat nélkül is tudok boldogulni, legfeljebb a régi módszerrel fedezem fel az erdőt. Előre!"

Ezzel a lendülettel a vándor elhelyezte a táskáját és hangszerét a tisztás szélén, majd megindult ismeretlen fele, hogy új életet kezdjen. Ugyan tartott az idegen világtól, de bízott annyira az ösztöneiben, amik már számtalan alkalommal mentették meg a biztos haláltól, hogy tétovázás és félelem nélkül menjen tovább az erdőn át. Minden egyes neszre és nyomra ügyelt civilizáció és élet nyomát keresve. De nem hallott mást, mint a szelet, és nem látott egyebet, mint az erdőt, aminek a látványa lélegzetelállító volt. Magában már azt tervezte, hogy ha megbarátkozik a feltételezett őslakosokkal, akkor itt épít magának egy kis házat, közel egy folyóhoz, ahonnan friss vizet és halat szerezhet majd. Annyira elmerült az álmodozásban hogy nem vette észre az előtte lévő fát.

*Kopp*

Egy lépést hátrált, fájó orrát fogva.

- Áu, zsömle! Többet kellett volna aludnom öt óránál.

Miközben a kevés alvást hibáztatta a balesetért, a saját figyelmetlensége helyett, egy beszélgetés részletei jutottak a fülébe. Fájdalma és rossz kedve tovaszállt, felpattant és fától fáig haladva, a bokrokban rejtőzve közeledett a megváltás fele. Mikor két cserje közt átpillantva egy kövezett utat látott meg, már tudta, jó úton jár. Szívesen lépett volna ki a lombok takarásából, hogy megismerkedjen a hangok forrásával, de mégsem tett semmit, attól tartva, hogy nem lenne biztonságos. Helyette fától-bokorig, bokortól-fáig ugrott kissé lemaradva, hátha többet is megtud a két hölgyről, akiktől a diskurzust eredeztette.

- ..Biztos vagyok benne. Majd egy percig folyamatosan éreztem azt ismeretlen erőt, majd ahogy feltűnt, nyoma veszett.  
„Nocsak, észrevett volna? A kis hölgynek komoly affinitása lehet a varázslathoz. Akkor mégsem volt veszett ügy ide jönni."  
- Szerintem akkó' is csak keveset aludtál, cukorfalat. Mindig késő estig a könyveket bújod, és aztán alig alszol valamit. Csak a fáradtság tévesztett meg.  
„Tájszólás, határozottan déli. Érdekes."  
- *sóhaj* Lehet, hogy igazad van. De akkor sem hagy nyugodni a gondolat.  
- Hagyd békén és akkó' elmegy magátó' is.  
„Na, arra befizetek."

Sosem szeretett hallgatózni és most sem akart, de örült, hogy nincs egyedül. Minél többet tud, annál kevesebbet kell kérdeznie. Ráadásként két fiatal leánnyal hozta össze a sors. Az utazó sosem vetette meg a „Gyengébbik nem" társaságát, de nem is ismert sokat közülük, mert ahányszor megpróbált közeledni egyhez, Fortuna asszony kegyetlen módon minduntalan elszakította tőle, rosszabb esetben örökre. De ez már a múlt, új otthon új szabályokkal. És ennél jobb alkalom nehezebben adódhatna a kapcsolatfelvételre. Mindössze ki kéne lépnie az árnyak közül.

„Na, mély levegő, és hajrá!"

Felegyenesedett és elhagyta a védelemül szolgáló fák és bokrok árnyait. Arcát a beszéd irányába fordította, kezét köszönésre emelte, szájával formálni kezdte az első szavakat, amiket hallani fognak az általa Equestriaként ismert világ lakói tőle.

- Üdvözletem hölgyeim az én ne-

És ekkor torkán akadt minden szó attól a látványtól, ami fogadta. A hangok alapján két 16 év körüli lányra számított, akik közül az egyik enyhe vidéki akcentussal beszél, míg a másik egy álmodozóbb, intelligensebb és legfőként nagy mágikus adottságokkal rendelkező szépség lehet. De a valóság, nos, az határozottan más volt. Mindennel számolt csak a váratlannal nem.  
Egyetlen, ősi fajának legősibb ösztöne kapcsolt be nála. Harcolj vagy menekülj. Nem ismerte az ellenfeleit és a varázserő nélkül nem tudna hatásosan sem támadni sem védekezni. Így csak a futás maradt. Önkéntelen reflexe mozgásba lendült és a pillanat törtrésze alatt visszavetődött az erdő takarásába.

„Oké, ezt benéztem. De legalább nem vettek észre."  
- Hallottad te is?  
- Igen, de mi volt ez?  
- Nem tudom, nem láttam jól.  
„Csodás, megláttak. De legalább nem tudják, hol vagyok."  
- Beugrott, ott a bokrok közé.

„Ez a nap is jól indul…"

Az utazó eszén felülkerekedett a félelme, felülbírálva bármilyen racionális gondolkodást. Léptek zaját hallotta a kőút felől, visszajönnek megkeresni. A barátságos kapcsolatfelvétel minden esélye elszállt, nem találhatják meg. Megpróbált kereket oldani, de szerencsétlenségére megzavart egy közeli bokorban pár madarat, amik hangos szárnycsapkodások közepette tovaszálltak. Most már biztos észrevették, el kell rejtőznie.

- Halkan, még a közelben van.

* * *

Pár percnyi kutatás után a lányok feladták és egy fa tövében találkoztak.

- Te találtál bármit?  
- Semmit, csak pár furcsa nyomot, mintha a hátsó patáin járna.  
- A hátsó patáin? Hm..  
- Azt ne mond cukorfalat, hogy érdekelni kezdett.  
- Köszönt nekünk, egyértelműen értelmes élőlény.  
- Akkor miért húzta fe' a nyúlcipőt?  
- Talán megijedt.  
- Hát, akármi is vó't már nincs itt.

Ezzel a két leányzó visszaindult a kocsiút irányába. Mindeközben a fáról ahol egy fél perce találkoztak, a vándor sikeresen lekászálódik pár parányi karcolással arcán és horzsolással a tenyerén.

„Na, ezt is megúsztuk. De most összegezzük, amit tudunk: _EZEK LOVAK!_ Pillanat, nem voltak akkorák, mint egy ló inkább, mint egy póni. Igen, mint egy póni. Konklúzió: _EZEK PÓNIK!_ Ezt jó lett volna tudni egy tíz perccel ezelőtt. Jobban kellett volna figyelnem a nagyapám óráin. Biztos mondta, csak én rá se bagóztam… Viszont, elég érdekes példányok voltak. Amelyik tájszólással beszélt annak sárga szőre, és hosszú, szőke sörénye volt és olyan volt a frizurája, mint egy lófarok. Ja, hogy innen ered a neve. És mindet megkoronázta egy cowboy-kalappal. Tipikus „vidéki lány" stílusa volt. A másik, pedig amelyik kizárásos alapon az éjjeli bagoly, lila szőre és sötétkék sörénye volt, sötétebb, mint az én tetoválásaim, és volt benne egy csík lila és pink tincs. Egy pillanatra mintha láttam a szemeit is, az írisze lila volt. Kalapja nem volt, de szarva igen. Mint valami kis unikornis… aranyos... Kellett nekem elfutnom. Mindegy, ezután vissza nem megyek beszélni velük. Talán találok mást az erdőben."

_**Néhány órával később**_

A nap már az ég tetején járt mikor a vándor talált egy másik tisztást, amin keresztül egy kis patak vezetett át. A vize kristálytiszta volt, látni lehetett a halakat benne, ahogy élvezik ezt a kora nyári napot. Kicsit fentebb látott egy nagyobb állatcsoportot, de nem tulajdonított nekik nagyobb figyelmet, hisz ők is csak a szomjukat akarták oltani.

Nagyokat kortyolt a hűs vízből, majd megtöltötte kiürült kulacsát. Volt neki még több vizes palackja is, de azokat mind a táskájában hagyta, a táskának pedig az óta nyoma veszett, révén nem figyelt arra, hogy jutott az úthoz így a poggyászához se talált vissza. Próbálta felidézni merre lehetett az a bizonyos kis rét, mikor szeme sarkából mozgást látott meg.  
Szemét odafordítva látta, egy újabb pónival hozták össze a szellemek. Szőre halványsárga, sörénye vagy inkább, ahogy kinézett frizurája és a farka fakó rózsaszín árnyalatban tetszelgett. Szemei zöldeskékek voltak, és ahogy jobban megnézte látta, hogy nincs szarva, de szárnyai igen. Erősen emlékeztette a fenséges mitológiai lényre, a Pegazusra így magában ekként könyvelte el. Majd észrevett a hátsó lábánál három pillangót. Először azt hitte valami tetoválás, de gondolatai hamar arra tértek át, hogy a másik két pónin is volt e hasonló. Ám mielőtt a bármire jutott volna, a Pegazus megszólította.

- Ööö… szia, te… ööö… mi vagy?

Hangjából egyvalami egyértelműen leszűrhető volt. Félt. Vagy zavarban volt, de inkább hangzott félelemnek. Ahogy a vándor az arcát Pegazus felé fordította, mire az egy kisebb sikollyal támogatva hasra feküdt, mellső patáival a szemeit takarva. Az utazó most már biztos volt benne hogy fél. Felegyenesedett és egy nagyobb ugrással a csermely túloldalán landolva odalépett. Az szó szerint remegett a félelemtől, még felnézni sem mert.

* * *

- Ö... Minden rendben?

Fluttershy remegve felpillant, vele szemben egy furcsa lény állt kinek furcsa arcán aggódás ült. Elvette szemei elöl mellső patáit, de még mindig félt megszólalni.

- Nyugalom, nem akarlak bántani.

Még soha nem látott hozzá hasonlót, az erdő e részében még medvék sem nagyon élnek. A külseje ilyesztő volt számára, a hátsó patáin állt, egész testét ruhák takarták és az arca két oldalát furcsa jelek fedték. Ráadásul még beszélt is! Nem sok hiányzott ahhoz, hogy a rémülettől elaléljon.

- Értesz engem?

Fluttershy bizonytalanul bólintott egyet. Ennek hatására az alak mintha megkönnyebbült volna.

- Hála a szellemeknek.

Fluttershy rémülten összerezzent. Ez a teremtmény is már túl sok izgalom neki egy napra. Nem akart ma még szellemekkel is találkozni.

- Ó, bocsáss meg, ha megijesztettelek - a lény leereszkedett hozzá - ööö… van neved? Hogy hívnak?

Nem tudta, hogy jó ötlet-e elmondani, de mikor újra felnézett, a teremtmény nyugodt mosolya, egyszeriben elkergetett minden bizonytalanságot. Minden bátorságát összeszedve felállt, és halk remegő hanggal,  
de kimondta a nevét.

- F… flutter… sshy...  
- Tessék?  
- A nevem… Fluttershy – mondta kicsit hangosabban.  
- Értem. Nos, örvendek Fluttershy. Szép neved van.  
- És… ööö.. a te..neved?  
- Ó tényleg, bocsánat, az én neve-

De mondatát már nem tudta befejezni, a közeli bokrok megremegtek, ahogy valaki vagy valami közeledett feléjük. A teremtény arcán a jelek felvillantak, azonnal felkapta a fejét majd visszafordult.

- Bocsáss meg, de most mennem kell. Viszlát!

Ezekkel a szavakkal búcsúzva eltűnt a fák között mindössze egy szempillantás alatt a rejtélyes élőlény. Fluttershy nem tudta mire vélni a hirtelen távozását, de megkönnyebbült, amikor elment.

* * *

„Ez necces volt, mázlim van, hogy a Lélek-radar véletlenül bekapcsolt és észrevettem azt a valamit, ami felénk közeledett… Remélem a kis Pegazus, hogy is mutatkozott be? Ja, Fluttershy… Szóval Fluttershy remélem, biztonságba van és nem bántotta az a… Miket beszélek?! Nem vagyok felelős miatta, mindenki vigyázzon magára! Különben is, ha az erdőben bóklászik tudnia, kell vigyázni magára… Nem kéne bűntudatomnak lennie, mégis rosszul érzem magam. Talán vissza kéne mennem…"

Ilyen és ehhez hasonló gondolatok futottak át az agyán, ahogy az erdőn át futva egyre távolabbra kerülve a csermelytől ahol Fluttershyt megismerte. Mindeközben a frissen visszaszerzett lélek keresőjével folyamatosan a tájat figyelte, hogy megelőzzön egy újabb váratlan találkozást. Látott ugyan pár kisebb jelet és hallott pár halk hangot, de ezek csak az állatok voltak, akik mellett elhaladt.

„Vajon ezek a „pónik" hol laknak? Mármint van-e valami fedél a fejük felett mikor álomra hajtják a fejüket, vagy a szabad ég alatt alszanak? Egy biztos, én ma így teszek, akár megtalálom a cuccaim akár nem. Mondjuk jobb volna, ha megtalálnám, mégis csak az életem van abba a táskába. A gitárról nem is beszélve."

Az öreg gitárja volt a vándornak az egyik legbecsesebb értéke. Még az apja adta neki a tizedik születésnapjára. Azt akarta, hogy zenész legyen belőle vagy, hogy legalább legyen valami, amivel fel tudja kelteni a lányok érdeklődését. Ez utóbbi be is vált, fél év múlva már a közösség előtt is fellépett. Ekkor érte el az első igazi szerelem is, egy gyönyörű lány, Rovenna képében.

Rovenna nem ismerte az igazi szüleit, még csecsemőkorában került a vándor szülőfalujába, egy ház küszöbén hagyták egy hideg őszi napon. Nevelőszülei örültek a lánygyermeknek, főleg a rosszcsont fiuk, Bigby után. Rovenna Bigby tökéletes ellentette volt, jó magaviseletű gyerek, mindig csendes és tartózkodó. Szülei később rájöttek, hogy csendességének és visszahúzódásának oka van: Rovenna ugyanis néma volt, képtelen szinte bármilyen hang kiadására. De a sors azért, hogy a lány hangját elvette, nagy ajándékot adott kárpótlásul. Rovenna elképesztő zenei tehetséget nyert, tökéletesen játszik a hangszereken, hallgatóságát erőfeszítések nélkül meghatva. Bigby szintúgy erős művészi vénával rendelkezett, így hamar erős kötelék fonódott köztük.

Ekkor kötött barátságot Bigby a fiatal vándorral is, akivel volt egy közös tulajdonságuk: megrögzött bajkeverők voltak. Egyszer Bigby mondvacsinált okkal elcsalta a falu kovácsát a műhelyből, míg az utazó, hogy a levitációs képességeit gyakorolja, elemelte a kovács üllőjét, hogy aztán a visszatérő kovács meglepett és dühtől remegő pofázmányán röhögjenek.

Ez az emlék mindig megmosolyogtatta az utazót, így nem csoda hogy nem vette észre, ahogy a radarja újra jelzett és csupán a gyors reflexein múlt, hogy nem rohant ki egy nagyobb csoport póni elé. Futtában elkapott egy ágat és a lendülete miatt egy fordulattal az ágon landolt. Ahogy feltekintett, ismét olyat látott, amire nem számított.

Egy hatalmas település terült el előtte, aminek az utcáin mindenféle színű, külsejű és korú pónik sétáltak. A falu tiszta és rendes volt, a házak pedig akár a vándor szülőhelyén. Lenyűgözte a békesség, de nem tudta elképzelni, hogy ezeken az utcákon egykoron az ősei is sétáltak. Egész nap fenn ült volna azon az ágon, hogy figyelje a lakókat, de Fortunának ismét mások voltak a tervei. Az ugrás erejét és ezután az utazó súlyát, az ág már nem bírta tovább és recsegni kezdett. Rémülten pillantott maga alá, és mielőtt bármit tenni tudott volna az ág letört és hangos puffanással a földre esett, közvetlenül utána az utazóval, aki a zuhanástól az eszméletét vesztette.

* * *

**Bocs ****Applejack akcentusának hiányáért. Egy infantilis irodalmár vagyok. Soha nem voltam képes észrevenni az apró nyelvtani hibákat... meg a nagyokat se...**_**  
**_

_**-Kritikát elfogadok amíg normális.-**_


	2. Az üldözött vad

**_Második fejezet:  
Az üldözött vad_**

* * *

Mikor a vándor magához tért a feje lüktetett a fájdalomtól, mint annak, aki most esett át egy kínzó tortúrán. A szemeit lassan kinyitotta, de nem látott más, mint rengeteg homályos, színes foltot maga körül. Egyik kezével a fejét fogva, a másikkal a földnek támaszkodva nyögvenyelősen eltaszította magát attól, hogy felüljön. Ahogy a füleiben az eddig folyamatos sípolás alábbhagyott, suttogásokat hallott, amik azonnal elhallgattak, ahogy felült.  
Váratlanul egy tiszta, lágy hang törte meg a csendet. A forrása egy fiatal lány lehetett, legalább is a sejtése szerint:

- Óvatosan, eléggé megsérültél. Minden rendben?  
- Uhh… nem látok… - válaszolta a kissé ismerős hangnak, még mindig szinte vakon – mi… mi történt?  
A felelet hatására a sutyorgások újra megindultak.  
- Azt hiszem, leestél a fáról. A látásodért ne aggódj, pár pillanat és visszatér.  
A vándor óvatosan megpróbált felkelni, ahogy a lüktetés a fejében alábbhagyott és a látása is elkezdett kitisztulni.  
- Ööö… Kösz… azt hiszem… - mondta egy kicsit még mindig szédülve. – De… te ki vagy?

Ahogy a szeme rendbe jött, felnézett és nem látott mást, mint a lila unikornist maga előtt, akivel már korábban is találkozott. A szeme elkerekedett és rémületében felsikoltva, majdnem hanyatt esett. Keze önkéntelenül benyúlt a kabát alá nyúlt, megfogva egy erszényt, aminek a tartalma, szükségessé vált a meneküléshez. Füstbomba. Egy labdát megragadva, előrántva azt a földhöz vágta, ami ahogy szétrobbant mindent sűrű, fullasztó, koromfekete füsttel borítva be a közvetlen közelében.

A környéket rövidesen további kiáltások és a füstből fuldokolva menekülő pónik, akik eddig a vándort és a lila egyszarvút vették körbe, rázták fel, akik köhögve rohantak el arra amerre láttak. Köztük volt a vándor is, aki feltehetőleg siettében nem figyelve merre fut, egyenesen a városba rohant be.

Mikor újra szétnézett és tudatosult benne hol van, nem visszafordult az erdőbe, hanem keresztülrohant a városon át, kisebb káoszt teremte, a meglepett lakosokat kerülgetve próbált eliszkolni az időközben az őt üldözőbe vevő városőrség elöl. A szabadulás érdekében keresztülrohant számtalan utcán, zsákutcán és sikátoron, a település főterén, a piacon, két épületen és kis híján, egy almás szekéren.

Negyedórányi futás, ugrálás, kúszás és mászás után az utazó végül visszajutva egy fákkal sűrűbben tarkított területre lerázta magáról az üldözőit, de tudta, hogy ez csak a kezdet. Most hogy tudják, hogy itt van, a rendfenntartók minden erejükkel őt fogják keresni. Olyan most akár az űzött vad, akinek egy perc nyugta sincs vadászai miatt, holott pont e miatt is akart idejönni. Elege volt már a futásból, megnyugvást akart, és itt mégis olyan, mint ahonnan jött.

„Kell egy terv."

* * *

_**/Három órával később/**_

- Biztos vagyok benne hogy nem veszélyes. – mondta Twilight Spikenak a könyvek közül föltekintve - Csak zavarodott…  
- Hát, akármit mondasz senki nem hisz neked. – vonta meg a vállat Spike - Pár perc alatt egész Ponyville a feje tetejére állt miatta. Mindenkire a frászt hozta, Applejacket majdnem elgázolta, és arról a füstről még nem is beszéltem.  
- Csak egy ártalmatlan védelmi reakció volt.  
- Na, persze.

Twilight egy szemforgatás kíséretében, újra a könyvek fele fordult. Próbált egyezést vagy legalább valami támpontot találni, amiből rájöhet, mi lehet a lény, ami odakinn van. Az erdő szélén, míg nem látott jól, megbízott benne.

„De miért?"

- Twilight! – kiáltotta Shining Armor ahogy berontott a könyvtár ajtaján.  
- Shining Armor! – Twilight felpattant és átölelte bátyját – Hiányoztál.  
- Te is hiányoztál nekem Twily. Minden rendben? Az a hír járja Canterlotban hogy egy ismeretlen szörny riogatja itt a pónikat…  
- Igen, de ő nem egy szörny. – Szólt közbe Twilight, de mintha a bátyja meg se hallotta volna.  
-… Engem és a fél Királyi Gárdát idevezényelték, hogy támogassuk a helyi erőket az elfogásában.  
- Elfogás? – Kérdezte Spike.  
- Igen, elfogás. Egy ilyen szörnnyel a békés kapcsolatfelvétel lehetetlen. És az eddig megtudottak alapján sokkal gyorsabb nálunk. Az egyetlen esélyünk, ha bekerítjük és csapdába ejtjük.  
- De ő nem egy szörny. – Emelte fel a hangját Twilight.  
- És ha sikerül elfogni? - Érdeklődött tovább Spike.  
- Nos, akkor elszállítják és már több gondunk ezzel a szörnnyel nem lesz.  
- Ő nem egy szörny! – Kiáltotta el magát Twilight, és a nyomaték kedvéért dobbantott egyet a patájával.  
- Twilight, mégis miről beszélsz? – fordult vissza Shining Armor a húgához.  
- Nem veszélyes senkire csak meg van rémülve.  
- És ezt mire alapozod?  
- Értelmes élőlény, szót tudok érteni vele, ha beszélhetnénk, talán megkérhetném, hogy menjen el.  
- Kizárt. A testvérem vagy, nem tehetlek ki veszélynek. – Kitekint az ablakon. – Figyelj, nekem most mennem kell, arra kérlek, hogy te és a barátaid maradjatok a házaitokban. Mi mindent megoldunk.  
- Várj! – Twilight az épp távozó testvére elé lépett – Csak egy lehetőséget kérek. Megpróbálhatnám-  
- NEM! Nem tudnám, mit tennék, hogyha bajod esne… Vigyázzatok magatokra.

Ezzel Shining Armor becsukta az ajtót. Twilight és Spike még percekig néztek némán hol egymásra, hol az ajtóra. A csendet végül a sárkány bébi törte meg.

- Akkor most mi lesz Twilight?  
- Megkeresem. – Bökte ki kis gondolkodás után.  
- Kit?  
- A kétlábút.  
- Hogy mi?! Nem hallottad, amit a bátyád mondott?  
- De, minden egyes szót.  
Spike szabadon engedett egy frusztrált sóhajt – Egyáltalán miért olyan fontos neked, azaz izé odakinn?  
- Nem tudom Spike. Egyszerűen csak úgy érzem, ezt kell tennem – magára vette a nyeregtáskáját – mintha valami hang sugallná.  
- Egy hang, okééé… De hogy is akarod megtalálni?  
Twilight megtorpant – Azt… nem tudom…  
- Hát, ha tudnád követni a nyomait valahogy, akkor esetleg. Habár, már órák óta se híre se hamva-  
- Spike, te egy zseni vagy!  
- Ööö, kösz, mindig is tudtam, hogy zseni vagyok… de miért is?  
- Azt mondtad, hogy ha követhetném tudnám a nyomait.  
- Igen, és?  
- Azt hiszem, tudom, hogy találjam meg…

* * *

_**/Fél órával később./**_

A nap már a horizont alá bukott és a hold vette át a helyét az égen mire az utazó megtalálta készleteit és egy biztonságos területet ahol tüzet rakhatott. A várostól délkeletre lévő erdőben rejtőzött el, ami sokkal vadabb és veszélyesebb hangulatot árasztott, mint bármi más, amit eddig ezen a vidéken látott. Értelmes lény ide be nem teszi ide egy végtagját sem, nem hogy itt éjszakázik. Legalábbis elméletben.

„A fenébe is, mit vétettem én hogy erre a sorsra jutottam? Új életet akartam, tiszta lapot, olyan nagy kérés ez? Éveken át futottam és most mit csinálok, menekülök. Hm, a változatosság üdít, nemde? *sóhaj* Van háromnapnyi élelmem, ha beosztom, akkor esetleg egy hét… de ez kevés. Nagyon kevés. Legalább egy hónapra itt ragadtam, ha nem találnak rám, talán pár nappal kevesebb. Akkor meg tudom nyitni az átjárót, és visszamehetek. Ott legalább el tudok rejtőzni a tömegben, és nem kell ilyen hátborzongató erdőben éjszakáznom."

Bánatában arcát a csillagok fele fordította.

– Szellemek, istenek és istennők bárki, aki hall engem kérlek, segítsetek. Nem kérek mást csak egy kis reményt, egy apró reménysugarat kérek ebben a sötét órában. Semmi többet… kérlek… *sóhaj* mit áltatom magam, senki se hall itt… Magam vagyok, mindig így volt és mindig így lesz… egyedül…

Ekkor a csendet egy sikoly törte meg. A magányos vándor fejét azonnal a hang irányába fordította. Valaki segítségért kiált a közelben. Az üldözői kerültek veszélybe, vagy csak egy ártatlan civil, ezt ő nem tudhatta. De nem is akart választ, éjnek éjjelén csak ő jár egyedül, vagy ha mégse akkor se mehet oda. Ha ilyen közel van hozzá bárki is, akkor tovább kell mennie.

Az esze azt mondta, „Menj tovább." Hosszú éveken át ez volt az egyetlen hang, amit hallott. Mindig hallgatott rá és sosem bánta meg a tetteit, most is ezt akarta csinálni, de amit felkelt egy új hangot hallott.

_„Ne…"_

A hang oly gyenge és csendes volt, hogy éppen csak észrevette. Gyorsan körbetekintett, de nem volt ott más csak ő és az erdő. Megrázta a fejét, azt gondolta a képzelete űz rossz tréfát vele. Felvette zsákját, és hangszerét, hogy elhagyja a tábort. De a hang újra megszólalt.

_„Menj… Segíts neki…"_

Az utazó nem értette mi folyik itt, azt teszi, mint amit mindig. Továbbáll. Mégis most hosszú idő után először nem tudja megtenni. Lábai mintha ólomból lennének, és minden megtett lépés után mintha egyre nehezebbek lettek.

_„Kérlek… Ha nem segítesz, meghal!"  
_  
Lassan maga mögé tekintett a válla fölött, ahonnan a sikoly hallatszott. Nem telt el egy perc sem az óta hogy hallotta és mégis megint minden olyan csendes, mint azelőtt. Levette terheit a válláról és megtett egy bizonytalan lépest visszafele. Ahogy lába földet ért, minden súly elszállt belőle. Lélekkeresőjével gyorsan körbetekintett. Nem messzire tőle egy tiszta, de gyenge aurát érzékelt, közvetlenül mellette egy nagyobb, nyers erő tűnt fel, egy vadállaté. Senki más nincs a közelben. Mély levegőt vett majd kifújta.

- Ezt még biztos, hogy meg fogom bánni.

Majd eltűnt a sötétben.

* * *

_**/Három perccel korábban./**_

Twilight ahogy a Kietlen erdő pereméhez ért megtorpant. Mindeddig félelem nélkül követte a lény energiáját, ami akár a nyomok a friss hóban könnyedén követhetőek voltak számára, de az erdő pereméhez érve a nyomok összezavarodtak és szertefoszlottak. Arra gondolt, hogy talán még visszafordulhatna, de hamar elhessegette ezt az ötletet. Túl messzire ment, hogy most meghátráljon. Félelemmel vegyes elszántsággal belépett az erdőbe. A Kietlen erdő nappal is rémisztő tud lenni, este nem különben. Nem kevés bátorságra vall, ha itt húzza meg magát valaki. Különleges teremtmény ez, de a könyvek még említést sem tettek bármi hasonlóról.

„Lehet, hogy egy eddig ismeretlen faj tagja? Vagy talán már szinte ki is halt és ő az utolsó és…„

Ekkor a tőle balra lévő bokrok vészjóslóan megrázkódtak. Twilight megtorpant, majd a bokrok fele nézett. Azok azonnal abbahagyták a remegést.

- Furcsa, egy pillanatra azt hittem valami elő fog onnan ugrani. – mondta Twilight majd újra az út fele fordult.

A bokrok újra megremegtek, és mielőtt visszafordulhatott volna, valami hatalmas erő eltalálta az oldalát. Az ütés erejétől Twilight oldalra repült majd egy fának ütközött. Ahogy a kreatúrát megpillantotta rémületében felsikoltott. Egy Mantikór!

Ahogy felkelt, az oroszlán-szerű szörny, mancsával megpróbált lecsapni rá, amit épp, hogy elkerült a vakszerencsének köszönhetően. Egyedül képtelen nyerni ellene, ezt tudta jól. Elugrott egy újabb támadás elől, majd sarkon fordulva megpróbált elmenekülni. Csakhogy a Mantikór repülve sokkal gyorsabb nála, átszárnyalva Twilight felett újra előtte termett és mielőtt az unikornis reagálhatott volna, lecsapott rá. Ahogy egy hatalmas pöröly találkozik a hússal és csonttal, az ütéssel szinte elsöpörte áldozatát a mitológiai teremtmény. Twilight félrecsúszott, és ahogy megállt, érezte, ahogy szúr a mellkasa minden lélegzetvételnél. Az ütés eltört legalább egy bordát. Alig maradt annyi ereje, hogy talpra (patára?...) álljon. A Mantikór száját nyalva, megindult Twilight fele. A póni feladván a harcot a földre rogyott.

- Segítség… - mondta még utoljára, majd lehunyta szemeit. Várta, hogy a szörny befejezze, amit elkezdett.

De nem jött semmi.

Egy furcsa hangot hallott, majd egy ismerős energiát vett észre. Kinyitotta a szemeit és látta, hogy egy kék erőtér veszi körbe, amin a szörny akárhogy próbálta, képtelen volt áttörni. Aztán meglátott maga és a Mantikór között valakit. A kétlábú volt az, aki megvédte őt. Mellső végtagjában egy az erőtérhez hasonló kisebb, de sötétebb gömbbel, amit maga elé tartott. A teremtmény válla felett átnézett, egyenesen Twilight szemébe, akinek a meglepettségét tetézte, hogy a lény arcán lévő rajzok sötétkéken ragyogtak. Végül Twilight megszólalt.

- Segíts… - Majd minden elsötétedett körülötte, ahogy eszméletét vesztette.


End file.
